The New Generation with a twist
by Ayame or Mew Ayame
Summary: What happens if Retasu, Purin, and Ichigo have daughters, with no father! Literally the mews never did anything to have the children! What happens when the Cyliclons return? But their enemies the Tokaijin follow them and start a new war! RxP, PxT, IxK...
1. Meet their daughters

Me: I'm sorry but this is going to be extremely short… sorry!

Pai: Sure.

Me: What's your problem?

Kishu: The fishie dumped him.

Me: WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! -storms off-

Pai: -smirk-

Taruto: We finally got rid of-

Me: She did not! You guys weren't even going out.

Taruto: Never mind.

Me: Oh, Taruto?

Taruto: Yes?

Me: Purin wants to know if you want to be her boyfriend?

Taruto: -blush-

Kishu: looks like Tart's got a girlfriend.

Pai: -rolls eyes- Ayame does not own Tokyo Mew Mew.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Retasu smiled at Ichigo and Purin. It had been sixteen and three-fourth years since the Cyliclons had left and for some strange reason each of the three mews had had a daughter, but no husbands or past/present boyfriends other than Ichigo who broke up with hers two years before she had her daughter. The three mews lived together in one big house. Retasu strangely enough had her daughter first. Ichigo had let her hair grow out and had become more active, Retasu had gotten rid of her braids and glasses, and now taught swimming, and Purin wore had let her hair grow and had stopped talking in third person. Retasu sighed and called up the stairs, "Uke, please come down."

A sixteen year old model walked down the stairs. Her long green hair and violet eyes stood out on her pale skin. Two strange, sharp fangs peeked from over her blood red lips. "Yes, mother?"

Retasu sighed, "Its time to eat."

Uke nodded, "I'll go tell the others." She bounded downstairs and in a few minutes was back, "They're coming." Then mother and daughter turned to walk into the kitchen to prepare the meal.

A few minutes later, a fourteen year-old cheerleader came down the stairs. She had dark red hair that reached the middle of her back, gold eyes, pale skin, and two small fangs. "Hi mom!" She smiled at Ichigo.

"Hi Cherri!" She then lead her into the dining room, so they could set the table.

Then came an eight-year old gymnast with brown hair set in pigtails and shining gold eyes. She too, had pale skin and fangs. "Morning mom!"

"Morning Momo!" Purin and her ran into the dining room where the others were seated and everyone began to eat. After the meal was done the girls smiled to each other and cleaned up.

There was a knock on the door and Retasu smiled, "I'll go get it." She walked to the door and opened it. Who she saw made her gasp.

Three figures stood before her, "Did you miss us."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me: Sorry I had to end it there! But I got to go, I'll try to write more next time.

Kishu: Now all you have to do is review!

Me: But I'll continue even if you don't.

Pai: -looks annoyed-

Me: What?

Taruto: Blondie's talking to the fish-girl.

Me: -hee hee hee- Oh so your jealous -singsong voice-

Pai: No.

Me and Kishu: Sure you aren't.

Taruto: Bye!


	2. The Cyliclons are back

-1Me: Sorry the chapter one was so short! It should have been longer but I had to go get groceries with my mom… yeah… Well I'd like to thank Midnight Scene, my first reveiwer! I'm so happy!

Pai: …

Me: Oh that's right! Kishu!

Kishu: Yeah?

Me: Tease Pai about liking Retasu while Taruto does the disclaimer.

Kishu: Ok! Pai likes the fishie! Pai likes the fishie! Pai likes the fishie! -goes on and on-

Taruto: Ayame does not own Tokyo Mew Mew.

Me: But I do own, the plot, Momo, Uke, and Cherri.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Previously_

_There was a knock on the door and Retasu smiled, "I'll go get it." She walked to the door and opened it. Who she saw made her gasp._

_Three figures stood before her, "Did you miss us."_

_Now on with Chapter Two_

Retasu couldn't move. Uke walked in a smile on her face, but when she saw her mom's reaction to the strangers, she took it the wrong way, she gave a glare colder than Zakuro's, "Who are you and what have you done to my mother?"

A tall, lavender haired man with cat-like eyes returned her glare. His unnaturally pale skin matched hers and he had fangs and claws that seemed to shriek killer, he replied in an icy tone, "We are Cyliclons and we have done nothing to your… mother." She looked into his eyes and realized something, he liked her mother.

She smiled sweetly, realizing these people had not done anything to offend her and bowed, "Gomen, but she usually does not act like this when we get guests." The brunette nodded and Retasu snapped out of it.

"Pai-san? Kishu-san? Taruto-san?" She asked while turning to each one.

"Who's the father?" Kishu questioned.

Retasu's blush darkened, "She… she doesn't have one… I never, I didn't…"

Uke smiled at her mother, "She never did anything to have me. I was just somehow born. If you know anything about my mother you would know she doesn't lie."

Pai nodded, "You're right, she doesn't lie. But how could she have you then? There is no logical reason."

Uke shrugged, "No one understands the way Fate works." Everyone stared at her, she blushed.

Ichigo ran in, "What-Kishu?!?"

"Hi koneko-chan!"

Cherri came into view, "Who are you?"

Kishu blinked, "Who am I? I am the Great and Almighty Kishu! Ruler of the Western Cyliclons! The real question is who are you and why do you look kinda like my koneko?"

"I'm her daughter."

"Kishu-"

"Is your dad Masaya?"

"Who the heck is he?"

"Do you even have a father?"

"No."

"Yeah!" He looked at Ichigo and hugged her, "You're still mine." Ichigo turned bright red and Cherri smirked.

Then Purin ran over an glomped Taruto, "Taru-taru!" He struggled to get off but to no avail. Momo ran out and did the same thing but seemed to be doing it to annoy him.

Then Pai ruined the little reunion, "We are not here to fight you. But our people are threatened by a species called the Tokijin and we might have lead them here, since we are the Cyliclon's leaders. Kishu leads the West, Taruto the South, and I lead the North, no one lives in the East. We need your help to defeat our new enemy. Will you help us?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me: Sorry to end it there! But it'd time for dinner, I'll right more later, I promise!

Kishu: Now, please review!

Pai: -twitch- Get. Off. Of. Me.

Pearl: Not until you ask Retasu out.

Taruto: Bye!


	3. The Cyliclons are Back part two

-1Me: I am so sorry! Those chapters were way to short! I would like to thank my reveiwers, crazy-golden-monkey and catsRcool, thanks! And I have another annoucement! We finally got Pai to go on a date with Retasu! All I needed to do was use Amaya and Mayonaka!

Pai: …

Kishu: Ha ha!

Taruto: -blushes-

Me: Oh and Taruto is going out with Purin!

Kishu: -bursts out laughing-

Me: Who will do the disclaimer?

Kishu: Me! Ayame does not own Tokyo Mew Mew, but she does own the plot, Momo, Uke, and Cherri.

Me: Thank you Kishu!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Previously_

_Then Pai ruined the little reunion, "We are not here to fight you. But our people are threatened by a species called the Tokijin and we might have lead them here, since we are the Cyliclon's leaders. Kishu leads the West, Taruto the South, and I lead the North, no one lives in the East. We need your help to defeat our new enemy. Will you help us?"_

_Now on with Chapter Three_

Retasu blinked before nodding sadly. Cherri sighed, "What are you people talking about? And why haven't I ever heard of Kishu?"

Uke answered, "Because they were our parents enemies. In the end they turned out right… Mother told me about them."

Momo let go of Taruto, "Yep! Mom told me all about _Taru-taru_!"

"Hey! I can here the way you-"

"Taruto we are here for help."

"Fine."

Purin let go of Taruto and ran inside a minute later she came back with a jar of candy. "Here you go!" He blinked, "Don't you remember you said you would want more candy?" He just nodded.

Cherri looked at Kishu, "So you're mom's boyfriend?"

"Nope! I fought her boyfriend, I kissed her, I tried to kill her boyfriend, and I died for her. But then I had to leave, so I didn't get her but I always knew she liked me."

Pai rolled his eyes, "It was a one-sided relationship."

Kishu glared, "Oh yeah well you like th-" Pai clamped his mouth shut and glared at him.

Ichigo smiled at Kishu, "Thanks Kishu."

"For what?"

"You were right, I broke up with Masaya a month after you left. He wasn't the right one."

Kishu smiled, "So you wanna go to the movies?"

"Sure, why not?"

"Yes!!!!!!!!" Kishu glomped her.

_Somewhere else_

"They have alias. Mamoru go keep an eye on them."

"Yes master."

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Me: Sorry it's so short, I'll write more as soon as I can.

Pai: Shut up Kishu.

Kishu: Here comes Retasu with a baby carrage

Taruto: -sweat drop- Bye!


	4. Putting two and two together

-1Me: I am so sorry! That last chapter was WAY to short. No reviewers for Chapter Three yet.

Kishu: Help me!

Me: What's wrong?

Kishu: Pai's going to kill me!

Me: No he's not.

Kishu: Yeah he is.

Me: Nuh uh! Here.

Retasu: What am I doing here?

Me: Now, just hide behind her or something.

Kishu: Ok.

Taruto: Ayame does not own Tokyo Mew Mew.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Previously_

"_They have alias. Mamoru go keep an eye on them."_

"_Yes master."_

_Now on with Chapter Four_

Ichigo and Kishu had just gotten home from the movies. Cherri opened the door and smiled, "So, how'd it go?"

"I hate to admit it, but it was great! Kishu was actually nice!"

Purin giggled, "Ichigo, you should have given him a chance sooner."

"Yeah! But I have to get to know more of the nice Kishu before I'll be his girlfriend."

"Awe… but Koneko."

"No buts Kishu."

Retasu smiled sweetly at the two. "Maybe we should eat lunch."

Ichigo nodded, "I only got a little popcorn and some soda."

Uke watched this and couldn't help but notice the sorrow in her mother's eyes. She followed her into the kitchen, "What's wrong, I know you're upset."

Her mother sighed, "I waited for this day for so long, but now I have to fight again… Not only that but it doesn't feel right." She looked at her daughter in the eyes, "I love him… but I've hurt him. Uke, I kissed Ryou in front of him, I can't just tell him I did that to save him. That my kiss brought Ryou back to life… he wouldn't believe me."

Uke's eyes softened, "Even at your age you are having problems with love, even when what you did happened seventeen years ago, you can't forgive yourself." Uke smiled, "Mother, he is my father, simply by the fact Fate chose me to be born. Have you noticed my appearance, my attitude towards people who threaten me, and how I seem to know more then humanly possible." Retasu's eyes widened, "I know enough by what you have told me about them to compare myself to him. I may act like you most of the time, but I have my moments."

Retasu nodded, her eyes softening, "I guess you're right. There are times when you seem to be cold." She blinked, "But why? I… I don't understand."

"Look at Cherri, who other than Ichigo does she remind you of?"

"Kishu…"

"And Momo?"

"Taruto and Purin…"

"See, we where born to protect this world and the Cyliclons. Fate is not as cruel as you think, I've been having dreams and now I know why."

"Uke…"

"No, mother, we must fight. Not just for humans and Earth, but also for the Cyliclons and their planet." Retasu's filled with understanding, she nodded, and they began to prepare the meal.

_With Pai._

Pai had heard some of the conversation.

_I love him…_

It took him a while to find out who she was talking about.

_He's my father…_

Pai couldn't believe that. But the way she explained seem to make sense. He stood up and walked into the kitchen when it was quiet. Uke noticed him first and she smiled warmly. Pai realized she was stronger than her mother, probably in every category by the way she acted. Retasu turned around and blushed. His eyes softened. Ichigo came in and began to help Retasu and Uke with the dishes. Pai decided to help as well and picked up a bowl of ramen and brought it out. Purin was talking to Taruto none stop, Ichigo was telling Kishu not to eat with his hands, and the three daughters were sitting together and whispering to themselves. He sat beside Retasu, causing her to blush darker.

_With Ichigo_

Kishu noticed Retasu's reaction to Pai and smiled. "Does she like him?"

"What do you mean?" Ichigo asked.

"Look." He motioned to Pai and Retasu.

"Yes, she does. But don't pick on her about it, it took her twelve years to tell us."

"Twelve?"

"Yep."

"Whoa. It took me, what a week to admit you were more than a toy?"

"Maybe a little longer."

"Yeah…"

"Hey Kishu?"

"Yeah?"

"Why did you choose me?"

"I used to think it was because you were leader but then I remembered I had felt some kind of pull toward you or something."

"Ok…"

"It's hard to explain."

"I know. That's life, I just thought you would have a better explanation."

"Hey, I don't know everything, not even about myself."

"I'm just saying…"

"Koneko-chan look." Ichigo blushed but looked at Purin and Taruto who were now smiling and laughing about something, "He finally gave in.."

"What do you mean?"

"He let himself believe in his feelings for her."

"Awe… the runts blushing."

Kishu chuckled, "Now all we have to do is get Pai to tell Retasu how he feels."

"Huh?"

"Oh come on koneko. Am I the only one who realizes he likes her?"

"No."

"Uke!?!"

"I noticed at the door."

"What? It took me weeks to finally realize he liked her and it took you what a minute?"

"1.657849 minutes."

"You're scaring me."

"You'll get over it. She's like that at times."

"Ok."

"It's best if you don't ignore me."

"Hi?"

"Nice try. Momo, Cherri, come here." The two girls walked over to her.

"Yeah."

"They need help getting Mi momu ande dedo together."

Cherri smiled, "Awesome! We're in!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me: Sorry this is so short! I have to go though.

Pai: -glares at Kishu-

Kishu: And when Taruto was five he learned how to use his click-clack toy as a weapon.

Retasu: Really?

Taruto: Hey! Stop talking about me!

Me: Bye!


End file.
